kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Creation Story
The tale of how the world began. The Beginning In a land time cares not to remember, there was only the primordial being which bore no name, for no words yet existed, but we now call Ciathundiagos. Ciathundiagos endlessly flew through the empty void of nothingness, a mindless beast without cause. When Ciathundiagos went to scratch its eye, it accidently tore it out. The eye, now independent, become Ciathun, the base. Ciathun represented all that which was. Ciathun saw what must be, and summoned a spear of infinite darkness, which he used to take Ciathundiagos other eye. The other eye became Diagos, the counter. Diagos represented all that which Ciathun was not. Together, the two beings slew Ciathundiagos. From his bones, flesh and blood, they made the eternity they live in. Ciathun and Diagos each birthed 12 children, who became the Elder gods. The only beings older than they, the primordials Death & Time, could not touch the children, their power so great. For many years they lived in peace. But then the Elder Gods had children of their own, bringing those known only as gods. The Elder gods had created many lands and done many great things, but they could also be cruel and unjust. So the three young sister gods, Maia, Gaia and Saia fled to a new world, an empty one that could be of their own making. Firstly, they created the sun, to be a symbol of their presence. Then they created the realm of Beyond, a great citadel for them to live. It was not until many years later when the youngest goddess, Maia, found an orb of rock floating through the expanse that the world became. She set foot on this rock, and the power of her presence flattened the orb into a disc. The beauty of the songs she sang created plants and, sprawling from the earth to hear the music of her voice. And then she created animals, so that the beauty of the world may be seen. Her elder sister Gaia looked at this world and wept at it's beauty, her tears falling to the world and becoming oceans. She then added her own song to the world, which lead life to the ocean, where it became the creatures of the sea and sky. Gaia then took a piece of her own soul and spread it across the sky to become stars, so that even at night the beings of this world could see. Finally, Saia saw the world that had been created. Pleased, she told the world's oldest tree, Yggdrasil and all the owls perched on it's branches her secrets. And then she added her own song to the world, which flowed as the essence of mana through all things, and brought wisdom to those who drank of water and ate of fruits. And she took a pearl from her throat and hung it in the sky to be a symbol of hope at night, as the sun was for day. And these 3 songs were so harmonious and beautiful that the creatures evolved into the First Kin, so that they may truly hear the sweet music of all the creatures and waters and whispers. The 3 songs became one, and that song was named Kerectus. Finally, the three goddesses all gave their blood to this world, so that it may embody them, this fruit of their labor and birth of their song. At'Kulli At'Kulli, the first of the wolves, was a magnificent creature. He prided himself as the greatest being on the planet, now known as Kerectus. However, he was tricked by the hyena Parathamus, who told him he that the goddesses were far less beautiful than he, and that if he could prove to them so he would be rewarded by them. So he challenged the goddesses in beauty, taunting them that he was much greater than they, and so in turn they cursed him to forever carry their new world. Category:Lore